counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
CZ75-Auto
|ammotype = |Magazine_capacity = 12 / 12 |firemodes = Fully-automatic |rateoffire = 600 RPM |used = Counter-Terrorists Terrorists |reloadtime = 2.73 & 2.83 seconds |Movement_speed = 240 / 250 (96%) |Killaward = $100 (Competitive) $50 (Casual) |Damage = 31 |Recoilcontrol = 17 / 26 (65%) |Accuraterange = 11.35 m |Armorpenetration = 77.65% |Penetrationpower = 100% |Rangemodifier = 0.85 |Hotkey = B-1-4 |Entity = weapon_cz75a |Game = }} The CZ75-Auto is the first full-auto pistol featured in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. It was released on , alongside Weapon Case 3, with its first skins being featured in that case. Overview The CZ75 is made by Česká zbrojovka Uherský Brod (CZUB) in the Czech Republic. First introduced in 1975, it is one of the original "wonder nines" featuring a staggered-column magazine, all-steel construction, and a hammer-forged barrel. It has a good reputation amongst pistol shooters for quality and versatility at a reasonable price. The CZ75 used in Global Offensive is the CZ 75 Automatic, a selective-fire version of the CZ 75B variant only for sale to police and military units. The variant includes a muzzle compensator and the ability to mount a spare magazine in front of the trigger guard for use as a foregrip. In-game, the CZ75-Automatic is an alternative option for the Five-SeveN for Counter-Terrorists and Tec-9 for Terrorists. It can be selected to replace either pistol on the buy menu in the player's inventory as long as the player is not in an active Competitive game. It holds 12 rounds per magazine and has one spare magazine worth of ammo (12 rounds) in reserve. It is relatively cheap at $500, and has a reduced kill award compared to other pistols, at $100 in Competitive and $50 in Casual. It is the only fully-automatic pistol in the game. It has extremely high close-range damage per second and a high armor penetration compared to other pistols. Compensating for its power is its very significant uncontrollability. It has a very strong recoil, which is exasperated by its full-auto fire. Its first shot accuracy is the lowest accuracy out of all pistols, which, combined with its moderately strong damage dropoff, makes it unsuitable for mid to long-range combat. Its reload time is slightly longer than other pistols. It has the unique attribute of a significantly longer draw animation, where the player character attaches a magazine onto the front of gun before racking the slide and readying the weapon. This is implemented to make it less effective as a sidearm option. Properties Tactics *The CZ75-Auto can be used to quickly eliminate one single enemy target at a short to a medium range by spraying bullets. **Do not engage foes at long distances with the CZ75. The weapon's high spread, recoil, and damage dropoff make it very ineffective at long range. ***Recoil from the CZ75-Auto doesn't push the gun upwards, but for some reason most commonly sideways, at first to the left, then right and then left again with just a slight smooth upward push. That makes it practically impossible to properly control the recoil, making the gun useless for spraying at a range larger than around 3 meters. **Despite being an automatic weapon, firing it like a machine gun is a bad idea, as the magazine will be emptied very quickly. **The weapon is a bad choice when engaging multiple enemies due to its low capacity. *It is a great weapon for save/eco rounds, as it is fairly easy to kill at least one enemy player with its high rate of fire, moderate damage, and good penetration. The player can then pick up the fallen target's weapon when ammo for the CZ75 is depleted. ** If the player's only weapon is the CZ75, the switch time penalty is not as apparent due to it being the active weapon for most of the time. * This pistol is more ideal for use by the defending team (e.g. the Counter-Terrorists on Defusal maps or the Terrorists on hostage maps), as its limited ammunition and high rate of fire make it easier to hold positions defensively than it is to push into new territory. *In casual and competitive modes, conserving ammunition for this pistol is very crucial as it only has one magazine in reserve. Be sure to use this pistol wisely and do not waste ammo. **In Deathmatch modes, however, ammunition does not run out, and therefore you can have as many reloads as you need. *This is a good secondary for sniper rifles as it is relatively cheap and the player can quickly spray down enemies if they get too close. **As a sidearm, it does not demand heavy use unless the enemy team decides to storm the player's location, in which case they usually do not come in groups, allowing the CZ75's pitfalls to be avoided. **Be wary of the high weapon switch time. Be prepared to draw the weapon early to respond to close-range enemies. *Keep the CZ75-Auto fully loaded whenever possible by reloading in a safe area. The long draw and reload time are often detrimental for survival. :Adjusted the CZ75a to encourage semi-automatic fire at medium and long ranges. * Increased recoil and fire inaccuracy * Slightly improved accuracy recovery rate ; :*Reduced base damage of the CZ75a from 33 to 31 (a single shot is no longer lethal against a helmeted opponent). ; GAMEPLAY * Reverted recent changes to pistols and the AK-47, M4A4, and M4A1-S (see the CS:GO blog for details). ; * Increased move inaccuracy on pistols: Elites, Fiveseven, Glock, P2000, P250, Tec9, USP, CZ75a ; :*Reverted CZ nerf to ammo and fire rate. ; :*Magazine size has been reduced to 8 and reserve ammo is now 16 (3 mags total). :*Damage has been reduced slightly. :*Firing rate has been reduced slightly :*The CZ75-Auto takes nearly twice as long to draw, and has an updated draw animation. :*Kill reward is now 1/3. :*Updated the weapon description. ; :* The CZ75-Auto has been moved from the P250 slot to the Tec9/Five-seveN slot and its price has been raised to $500. ; Decreased standing and crouching Accurate Range }} Bugs * Prior to the update, reloading when the forward magazine has already been used will cause the extra foregrip magazine will materialize as part of the animation. This has been fixed as a new animation is introduced. Trivia * At its introduction, the CZ75-Auto was an alternative for the P250. * This is the first introduced full-automatic pistol in the Counter-Strike series, as well as the only firearm in the Counter-Strike series originating from the Czech Republic. * Before the CS:GO sound update, the CZ75-Auto's firing sound resembled the Galil AR's firing sound. *This is one of the two weapons that use 9mm Parabellum rounds and can kill fully armored players with a single headshot, the other one being the Tec-9. * In real life, the capacity of the 9mm CZ75 is 16 rounds. In-game and before the update, the capacity was reduced to 12, same as the capacity of the .40 S&W CZ75. After the update, the capacity was further reduced to 8. This change was later reverted back to its original 12. * The CZ75 has two reload animations. The default reload animation shows the player character removing the front magazine and loading it into the weapon. If the player reloads when the forward magazine has already been used, a traditional magazine reload identical to the reload of the P250, P2000, Glock-18, and Five-SeveN will be performed, albeit slightly slowed down to make sure the reload time stays the same. The forward magazine is restored when the weapon is holstered and re-drawn unless there is no spare ammunition left. * When reloading with the front magazine attached, the animation pulls the slide back about twice as far as what is physically possible with a real CZ75. However, when performing all other actions that involve pulling the slide back such as drawing the weapon or reloading without the front magazine, the slide is pulled back normally. * Before an update, this pistol shared its draw animation with the P250, P2000, Glock-18, and the Five-SeveN. * Before the CZ75-Auto was introduced, the P250 was usually the most popular weapon to wield in pistol rounds. After its introduction, the usage of the P250 declined among players.[http://blog.counter-strike.net/index.php/2014/06/9780/ Counter-Strike Blog: Balancing Act] External links *CZ75-Auto at Wikipedia. References tr:CZ75-Otomatik uk:CZ75 Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive weapons Category:Automatic weapons Category:9mm user Category:Pistols Category:Non-exclusive weapons